


semblance of power

by disorderedorder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (I'm so sorry but Snoke is so creepy at the beginning), F/M, Light Bondage, Marriage (sort of), Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorderedorder/pseuds/disorderedorder
Summary: to the other knights of ren, you were their master's gift.to Kylo, you were more than he could have wished for.





	semblance of power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huttslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huttslayer/gifts).



> so...everyone says I write fast and I guess that's true 
> 
> based off an amazing prompt by a [friend](http://www.baensolo.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

It seemed almost ironic that the leader of the Knights of Ren was the last to be gifted a partner, as was the tradition for the newly reformed Dark Side. The knighthood, while still young, had already formed new traditions and laws to follow, by the approval and order of the Supreme Leader. Every knight was eventually gifted a partner of their preference, male or female or anywhere along the gender spectrum, not by Snoke, but by Kylo Ren. It was a new practice introduced surprisingly by the Supreme Leader himself, to keep the knights from have to go looking for a partner to satisfy and suit their desires and needs. Every knight had a say in their choice of partner, but took an oath to keep that partner for their entire knighthood, much like a traditional marriage. The ceremony was similar as well, from the exchanging of vows to the consummation afterwards.

 

Some of the knights took years to decide on their partner, others came into the knighthood with an idea of who they wanted as their own, and after some years, every knight had a partner save for their Master, who was still seeking and subsequently worrying if he would ever find the right partner. Unlike the others, however, his partner was to be gifted to him by the Supreme Leader, and he would be allowed a week alone with his partner following his ceremony before he was required to return to his usual duties. 

 

Since having instilled the practice, the Supreme Leader found that it was easier to keep his Knights in line, and worried less about them trying to pursue physical desires and temptations while on assignments and missions. However, he found that their Master was often troubled, worried he would never have someone like the rest of his knights would because there was simply no one he truly  _ wanted _ . As concerned as the Supreme Leader sometimes became, he was sure that his strongest knight would calm his restless mind and decide what exactly he wanted. 

 

It was some time before he sensed a stirring in his knight’s heart, caused by the presence of a new officer aboard the  _ Finalizer _ . As the weeks went by, the Supreme Leader noticed the knight’s wandering mind, his anticipation, his insecurity at whether or not the officer he was becoming increasingly more drawn to even noticed his unmistakeable presence. What the Supreme Leader decided to keep from his most dedicated knight was that the officer felt the same way about him, and that he sensed her hidden desire and pining as well. She was quiet in order to avoid displeasing the knight, attentive in the few times the knight spoke to her, observant in the rare times he dared ask her for something. The Supreme Leader thought it almost amusing, and if he were capable of feeling more, he would have thought it almost romantic. 

 

He began to test his knight, mentioning the officer in offhand comments, asking if his knight was ready to suggest a partner of his own, and if it was time to begin preparations for the ceremony. His knight was often quiet, trying his best to hide his excitement when her name was mentioned, even though it hung in the air, as heavy as tension between ex-lovers. The Supreme Leader combed his knight’s officer’s mind, looking for his apprentice, if she ever dreamed of him, if there was the same excitement there that the knight had for her. Many of her thoughts often came back to the knight, wondering if his quick words and dismissive attitude meant he was displeased or uninterested in her. The Supreme Leader amused himself by picking their minds for months before he gifted his knight his little officer, in the presence of the other seven knights and their own partners.

 

* * *

 

  
  


The ceremony is brief, an exchanging of vows and rings, like a wedding. However, you wear not a wedding dress, but a gauzy, flowing black robe with a veil and billowing sleeves as the Commander holds both your tiny hands in his own. He towers over you, a full foot and six inches taller than your own height, and he seems even taller in his robes and mask. It's difficult to forget that the Commander is a giant amongst most men, at six feet, eight inches tall. You’ve never seen behind the mask before, but you fell for him nonetheless, in the course of the few months you came aboard the  _ Finalizer  _ following the destruction of Starkiller Base. He’s never been unkind, but he’s always been brief, on the verge of dismissive, which is why it surprised you when you were given a formal summons to his quarters to be greeted by seven knights and their partners, and the Commander himself. You’ve always thought your feelings were unrequited until today, and now, as you’re given a thick black band of shimmering metal, you shiver in his grip, feeling his hand tighten around yours. 

 

He holds you firmly, but there’s a hesitation there as well, almost as if he’s afraid you’ll break in his grasp. The vows go by in a blur, your lips forming the words and while you can hear yourself saying them, it’s almost as if you’re not there at all. Towards the end, he bends down as if to kiss you, with his mask still on, leaving you to kiss the cold metal of the muzzle and hold the sides of the helmet as you wonder why he won’t let you see him, even in such a private setting. You wonder if he’ll remove it when the others leave. He removes your veil to replace it with his own cowl, before bending down to pick you up and settling you in his arms. 

 

“Leave us,” he orders his knights, who bow to him briefly before they file out of the room silently, taking their partners with them. He carries you to his bed, which is more than big enough for someone of his size. Gently, he lays you on the soft black comforter, and there’s a short moment when he just studies you, as you hug your knees to your chest. Slowly, he reaches up to remove his helmet, and there’s a hiss before he lifts it off, revealing himself to you for the first time. 

 

His features are otherworldly and unusual in their beauty, his elegant, aquiline nose balancing full, plush lips and a strong jaw. His eyes are surprisingly soft, almost gentle, a deep brown flecked with gold, with long lashes like awnings, under heavy brows furrowed into an expression that could easily be mistaken for confusion or displeasure. Dark moles dot his face, like reverse stars in a pale galaxy. His hair is as dark as his robes, falling in soft waves to his shoulders. A scar bisects his face, from above his right eyebrow and running beneath the collar of his robes. Involuntarily, you shiver, and he bends down to see you, taking a seat next to you on the bed, pulling you into his lap.

 

You can feel his body heat even through his robes, and you wonder if he’s hot to the touch, like he’s always gotten out of a hot shower. His arms wrap around you, his hands finding yours and stroking the backs of your hands slowly, tenderly. Through his gloves, you can feel the heat of his hands as he slides his fingers between yours, gently curling your hand as he closes his, and opening them again. He noses at your jaw, and as you turn to look at him, he catches your lips in a kiss, adjusting you in his lap so you can touch him. He allows you use of your hands as he turns you, so you’re straddling his lap now, your thighs squeezing his as he licks your lower lip, urging you to open your mouth. 

 

His hands slide up your back, one tangling in your hair while the other grasps your neck, squeezing a little as he grinds his hips into yours. Your hands twine into his hair, pulling him closer to you as his tongue strokes the roof of your mouth as he lets out a long, low growl. Teeth nip your lower lip as he reaches down to wrap your legs around his waist, holding and securing you as he stands, only to lay you down on the bed again, breaking your kiss. You reach for him, and he indulges you in another heated, needy kiss before pushing your robes up your legs, nestling himself between them as he kisses your calves, the inside of your knees, your thighs. His lips are sinfully soft, a stark contrast to his teeth, which leave bites every few inches that he soothes with his tongue. 

 

He pushes your robes further still, until they’re bunched around your thighs and you’re forced to hold them higher, out of his way. He presses endless kisses to your inner thighs, licking and nibbling and sucking marks, growling when you finally let out a moan and your hands go to his hair. 

 

“Look at you,” he growls, nipping harder this time, his teeth scraping the soft inner skin of your thighs. “You spent weeks, months dreaming of me between your legs like this, didn’t you?” He punctuates his question with a long, slow lick over your stinging skin, his hands sliding higher and pulling at the lace of your panties, his fingers tearing the flimsy lace and elastic as he pulls. 

 

He grabs your thighs, pulling you closer, and you squeak as he bites the area where your thighs meet your body, laving his tongue over the skin there before he growls, demanding your attention again. Your eyes flicker to him, and gone is the softness, the gentleness that was once there. Now, there is only predatory hunger, an insatiable desire as his grip on your thighs tightens, his fingers digging into your skin. 

 

“Look at me,” he growls. “Look at me while I eat you.” 

 

He flattens his tongue against you, his eyes focused on your face as his gloved hands slide down your thighs, the heat making you moan as he holds your cunt open for him. His pupils all but encompass the brown of his eyes as he licks you, delves his tongue inside your soaked, twitching cunt. His long lashes flutter shut as he savors you, growling right against your hot core, fucking you slowly, torturously with his tongue. His nose nudges against your clit, and at the contact, you whine, moaning uncontrollably as he withdraws his tongue, choosing now to wrap his sinfully plush lips around your clit, licking and sucking relentlessly. 

 

“You’re so sweet,” he snarls, pulling you even closer to his mouth, if that’s even possible. “So fucking sweet for me, did you ever think you’d be here, letting me fuck your sweet little cunt with my tongue? Hm?”   
  


When you don’t answer, he pulls away completely to bite your inner thigh again, scraping his teeth over your skin. “Answer me, Little One,” he purrs darkly.

 

“Yes, Master, I love it, please, I want more,” you beg, your voice high and breathy as his lips wrap around your clit again, sucking harder this time, and unlike before, he’s not looking at you this time. Now, his focus is completely on your cunt, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. 

 

“Call me Master again,” he growls, thrusting his tongue into your wetness, moaning when he tastes you again. “Say it, Little One.”    
  


“Master, please!” you whine, fighting to keep your trembling thighs open for him. Your hands twist in his hair in an iron grip, pulling harder as one of his hands leaves your hip. A moment later, you feel two of his fingers enter you, the hot leather an unusual but not unwelcome sensation inside you. He curls them, twists them inside you, searching. His fingers brush over a spot inside you, and you’re suddenly arching your back off the bed, crying out, panting as he strokes you. 

 

“Cum for me, Little One,” he growls, twisting his fingers inside you viciously as he pulls his tongue out, licking your clit to spread your wetness around. “Cum  _ now _ .”    
  


Your thighs close around his head as your orgasm hits you, your entire body going hot, followed by a chill as Kylo takes your clit into his mouth once more, sucking gentler now, forcing you to ride out the last waves of your orgasm. It’s only when you’re limp against the bed that you realize he hasn’t undressed at all. You whine in protest, but he’s touching you now, guiding your heavy, hot robes off of you, laying soft kisses to your skin.  

 

Your breath comes in gasps, with an occasional moan when Kylo sucks on your skin, leaving yet another mark as he undresses you. Your afterglow threatens to put you to sleep, but you force yourself to stay awake, wanting to watch your Master. His eyes meet yours as he finally begins to disrobe, revealing his muscular, scarred body. Something else about the Commander is that he’s not only much taller than you are, his shoulders are nearly twice as broad as your own, his chest firm and incredibly toned, his biceps seemingly as big around as your thighs. 

 

It feels like an eternity before you feel him climb into bed beside you, pulling you against himself as he begins to purr. He nuzzles your neck, pressing more bites and kisses there as his arms wrap around your middle again, his hands once again reaching for yours. You can feel his long, soft lashes against your neck as he kisses your skin, and as you let out a breath, you feel sleep beginning to overtake your body. 

 

“I want you to fuck me next time,” you murmur sleepily to your Master, and as he hums thoughtfully to himself, you feel the vibration against your neck.

 

“Soon, Little One,” he whispers, licking a stripe against the length of your neck. “In time.”   
  


 

* * *

 

 

He spends a week preparing you for him, eating you, working you open with his fingers, forcing you to cum around his tongue as he urges two, three orgasms out of you. For a week, you never leave his room, spending your allotted week together tangled together in bed, in the bath together, in the shower. He’s an attentive lover, always making you cum first and always more than once. But there’s a passion that goes deeper than simply affection for you, you know. There’s a possessiveness, a carnal, almost feral need when he eats you, as though he’s not entirely human. The bites and bruises that decorate your body are signs of ownership he’s used to claim you, mark you as his own, to warn whomever might think otherwise. 

 

It’s the last day of your week together when Kylo spreads you out on his bed once again, but this time, he holds black leather ties that he wraps around your wrists, tying you to the headboard. You’re naked underneath him, while he only wears his black pants as he gets between your legs again. But this time, he takes your ankles and binds those to the end posts of the bed, leaving you open and vulnerable, begging for him as he begins to work you open again.

 

His tongue caresses your cunt as he moans, wrapping his arms around your open thighs and forcing you right against his mouth. You wish you could put your hands in his hair, touch him, even kiss him, but you’re left pulling at your restraints as he savors you. His hair tickles your thighs, his tongue clever, teasing inside of you. He growls, indulging you a bit before he pulls away, licking his lips as a few strings of your wetness and his saliva connects his mouth to your cunt. 

 

“Are you ready for my cock now, Little One?” he asks teasingly, already knowing your answer. He pulls at his pants, unzipping them slowly as he watches you, his pupils dilated. You let out a shaky breath, pulling helplessly at your ties as Kylo finally slides his pants down his thighs, stepping out of them and kicking them aside. 

 

It’s not the first time you’ve seen his cock, but it’s the first time you’ll feel it inside of you, something you’ve been begging for all week. He’s longer, thicker than you’ve ever seen before, and you know already it’s hot to the touch, just like the rest of him. You lick your lips, as he wraps a hands around himself, his fingers just barely meeting as he begins to stroke his cock, smearing the beads of precum forming around the tip as he watches you. He smirks, teases himself as his eyes flicker from your face to your soaked, twitching cunt. 

 

“You look nervous, Little One,” he taunts you. “Maybe we should wait.”   
  
“No, Master, please, I need you now,” you moan, closing your eyes and pulling hard enough at your ties to make your arms hurt. 

 

You feel the bed dip as he climbs between your legs, his arms caging you in on either side as he lowers himself over you. You can feel the heavy, hot length of him against your cunt, as he slides between your lips, not entering you quite yet. His lips catch your own, his teeth sinking into your bottom lip and his tongue stroking your own. One of his hands is wrapped around your breast, kneading firmly, as he continues to slide between your lips. His tongue strokes yours teasingly, licking your bottom lip when you moan. 

 

“You’ll take all of me, and you’re going to like it, do you understand?” he asks, and he growls when you don’t answer. “You’ll take what I give you, and you  _ will  _ thank me for it.”   
  
“Yes, Master, thank you,” you whimper, arching your body against his as you feel the head of his cock finally slip into you. “Please, I want you to fuck me, please–”

 

You’re cut off when you feel him sliding into you more, stretching your cunt open around him. You’re wet enough that he slides in easily, and as you feel the hot, thick length of him dragging against your walls, you clench down around him as you choke out a moan. Kylo growls when he feels you clench, and his hand comes down to rub your clit as he snaps his hips forward, his hips meeting yours as he pinches your clit. You cry out when he starts fucking you harder, his cock hitting your cervix with every thrust. His thick fingers pinch and pull at your clit, leaving you unable to focus on just one thing, and the combined sensation of his fingers on your clit, his hand on your breast, and his cock stretching your cunt open brings you to your climax faster than you can comprehend as you soak his cock in your cum. It hits you like a punch to the stomach, and your vision whites out for a few moments as Kylo continues thrusting, rubbing your clit harder as your moans become sobs. 

 

Your clit feels like liquid heat under his fingers, and you want him to stop, but he snarls and rubs you harder, faster, as he chases his own orgasm. He slides in and out of you even more easily now, and though his fingers finally leave your clit, his teeth sink into your neck as he grinds his hips against yours with every thrust. Your second orgasm takes you by surprise, and while it’s sharper and shorter than your first, you tighten around him even more. The sound of skin against skin and Kylo’s hot breath on your neck as he bites you overwhelms your senses, and you lose yourself in him as he thrusts twice more before burying himself in you as deep as he can go as he cums.

 

You can’t help but moan when you feel him cum inside of you, and you clench even harder around him when his cum begins to leak out of you, staining his bedsheets. You whimper, but Kylo reaches down and swipes his fingers through your combined cum, and a moment later you feel his fingers at your mouth. Obediently, you wrap your lips around his fingers, tasting yourself and him as you clean him off, watching his expression as you suck his fingers like you would his cock.    
  
“Maybe next time I’ll have you clean my cock when I’m done fucking you,” he murmurs lowly, his smirk sending a new wave of heat through your cunt. “But for now, I think I should clean you, don’t you think?”    
  
You moan as he pulls out of you, missing the feeling of his cock, but he doesn’t give you time to answer before he slides down your body, settling between your legs. You’ve grown almost used to seeing him there, his mouth on your cunt, his tongue thrusting in and out of you as he forces orgasm after orgasm out of you. But as he licks you now, you feel your face heat up as he moans, lapping up his own cum that’s still leaking from your cunt. There’s an audible, wet sound as he slides his tongue inside you, collecting anything remaining inside you on his tongue. Your clit is aching to be touched again, and just as much as you want it, you know Kylo senses it. When you feel his fingers on your clit again, rubbing more gently this time, your cunt tightens around his tongue as he purrs, wanting one last orgasm from you. 

 

Your third orgasm makes you sob as you soak his tongue, and he drinks you down until there’s only your cum left, until all he can taste is you. You’re still sobbing when he comes up, and you feel him untying your restraints, first from your ankles, and then from your wrists when he settles beside you. You reach for him, wanting him to hold you, and you can still taste yourself on your lips when he kisses you. You can just make out him telling you to sleep, he’ll be there when you wake. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

You know it’s early when you stir awake. The room is still dark, and you can’t hear any footsteps outside yet that you’ve come to recognize as the stormtrooper morning patrol that usually begins around seven hundred hours. You yawn, wondering if you should try to fall asleep again, until you feel something hard and hot pressing against your thigh. Kylo is still mostly asleep, but you can feel him stirring, a sign that he’ll soon wake as well. You slide your hands under the sheets and feel around until you find his cock, and as you wrap your hand around him, you realize your hand is too small to fit around. You have to stop and take a breath before you begin to stroke him, gently rubbing your thumb over the head as you turn over to face him, tightening your grip just enough to make him moan and stir more. 

 

He’s hard and burning hot in your palm, but you begin to stroke faster, and soon, he’s mewling, whining like a two-credit whore. You smirk, wondering if this is how he feels when he’s got you beneath him, and you pull the blankets all the way off the two of you, getting your hands on his thighs and urging him up as he blinks sleepily at you. His mouth is open, his eyes glazed over, his muscles tense as you continue to stroke him. He lets out a particularly needy moan when you settle between his thighs and run your tongue along the length of his cock. You watch him, gauging his reaction as you lick and suck, cupping his balls in one hand while you close your mouth over the tip. 

 

There’s tears in his eyes as you suck, circling the tip of his cock with your tongue, and one of his hands covers his mouth as he watches you. You think you can hear him choke out a moan, followed by a sob, and you hum around him, taking him deeper and deeper in your mouth as you stroke what you can’t take. You feel like your mouth is open as far as it’ll go as you try not to scrape him with your teeth, and you can feel him already hitting the back of your throat. Still, you force yourself to take him deeper as you watch him. He’s whimpering, shaking underneath you, his moans broken by sobs. You start bobbing your head along his cock, closing your eyes and moaning around him, letting him feel the vibrations. His hand grips your hair, attempting to guide you, but he’s too lost in you and too overwhelmed that his grip is weak, his fingers shaky. 

 

You feel him twitch in your mouth, and you take him as deep as you can go, stroking the few inches you can’t take as he cums, his head thrown back as he loses his remaining control, his fingers shakily curling in your hair as you swallow his cum, clean his cock with your tongue. He holds you there for a long time before he releases you, and even then, you slide off of him slowly, kitten licking his cock and resting your hands on his thighs, squeezing gently. Kylo is still moaning, little sobs escaping him as his body relaxes. He’s drifting into his afterglow now, but his hands still feel around for you, and you let him pull you into his lap as he nuzzles his face into your neck. 

 

He’s panting and shaking as he holds you, his arms wrapped around you so tightly, like he’s afraid you might disappear if he lets go. You kiss the top of his head, squirm a little in his lap so you can face him while he holds you. You can feel the dampness of his tears on your skin as he kisses your neck, and you stroke his hair, offering him comforting words as he leans back against his pillows with you still in his arms. He begins to purr again, rocking you as if you were a child, as he weakly pulls the covers over you both again, pulling you closer against his body. His huge hand rests on the small of your back, tracing little patterns there as he begins to drift off again. You push yourself up, just enough so you can kiss him, and when you touch your lips to his, he lets out a gentle moan. 

 

“I’m not weak,” he murmurs, as if he’s reminding himself as much as he’s telling you. 

 

“No, you’re not,” you reply, kissing the corner of his lips. 

  
“But I need you.” His voice is even softer now, and if you weren’t still a bit scared of him, you’d think that he was scared to admit it out loud. “Don’t leave.”   
  
“I won’t,” you say, something you know you can say with utmost confidence. “I’ll never leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading! I was so inspired by a conversation with a dear friend on Tumblr, who gave me this idea! please leave a comment and/or kudo if you liked it, and if you want, please come say hello to me on [my tumblr](http://www.loganclyde.tumblr.com)!


End file.
